1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices that can be used in the home to provide medical assistance to an injured individual. More specifically, this invention relates to those devices which are microcomputer based and include a microtransmitter to ultimately contact the emergency 911 number. The present invention also relates to those types of devices that can be used to instruct attendant individuals as to the appropriate care to be given to an injured person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a number of domestic use medical alert systems patented and produced. However, they address the needs of the consumer only partially. The present invention is an improvement over these devices, and it provides a multitude of functions to aid the consumer in his medical needs.
The most basic type of device for medical alert is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,723 issued to K. H. Miethe on Apr. 28, 1966, Miethe discloses an automatically actuated audible alarm. However, the alarm can be heard only by those persons in the immediate vicinity of the injured individual.
A device for the treatment of an individual is described in a rudimentary way in U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,885 issued to J. H. Barkley on Jan. 11, 1972. This particular invention involves the use of a tape recorder and an attitude activated switch. The switch turns a tape recorder on when the individual falls to the ground. The tape recorder provides information for the treatment of the individual based upon his particular medical problem or medical history. As with the previously described invention, the tape recording can only be heard by someone who happens to be near the injured individual. Thus, its scope is limited.
The present invention provides these features in an improved fashion. It adds to these features, and provides a multitude of conveniences to both the owner of the system as well as a person who is attending the owner of the system.